1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice skate support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice skate support and sharpening apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the simultaneous sharpening and support of ice skates for ease of transport thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice skate blades, to maintain their effectiveness, must be maintained in a sharpened and protected manner prior to and subsequent their use. Prior art devices have been utilized in this regard and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,810 to Johnson wherein a guard member includes a flexible pad-like member securable to a lower edge of the ice skate blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,054 to Csutor sets forth an ice skate blade supoprt apparatus wherein a rigid housing member mounts an ice skate blade thereon, wherein an ice skate is supported upon a padded surface of the structure.
U.S Pat. No. 4,546,999 to Lehr sets forth a skate guard, wherein a flexible bag-like member is securable about an ice skate blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,674 to Evon sets forth a scabbard wherein a plurality of intercommunicating and telescopingly securable members receive an ice skate blade therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,196 to Hall sets forth a guard for ice skates, wherein a flexible housing includes a groove, including fins within the groove to maintain the ice skate blade within the groove.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ice skate support and sharpening apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.